


10 days with you

by BaneKicksDavid



Series: 30 Day Domestic Challenge [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: 30 days of Domestic fluff, Fluff, M/M, but it's fluff, days 1-10, lots and lots of fluff, one maybe not so fluffy fic, yabu and hikaru doing a lot of different stuff together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: Bits and pieces of Yabu and Hikaru's life together





	10 days with you

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been struggling to write things for the past....let's call it two months or so because no idea has really pushed me to complete it. My friend suggested I do a challenge to start writing every day, and I settled on domestic. Some drabbles are settled in canon, others not so much, but everything involves the two of them together. So! Here's the first ten days of the challenge~

1\. Waking up together

There were times Yabu wished he was single, waking up to an empty bed, covers where he left them instead of halfway thrown off the side of the mattress because Hikaru got too hot during the night.

He remembered what it was like to not feel like he was going to fall off the mattress every morning, waking up with Hikaru’s feet in his face even though they fell asleep cuddling the night before. Yabu missed being able to spread out on his bed, take up all the room he wanted to without a care in the world. 

But then there were times, as Yabu was waking up from a deep slumber, Hikaru seemed to sense he was waking up and slowly blinked the sleep from his eyes, body seeking out the warmth of Yabu’s own. He’d curl his arms around Yabu’s waist, nuzzling his head into Yabu’s neck and breathing in his scent.

“Don’t move,” Hikaru would sigh in a soft voice. “Stay.”

Even through all of the horrible sleeping positions, the stolen covers, and everything in between, Yabu realized he wouldn’t have it any other way. He wanted to wake up every morning to his partner’s silly grins, his ruffled hair, and the slow kisses that made Yabu’s heart burn.

Their love wasn’t perfect, far from it, but Yabu wanted to keep it for as long as he was alive.

 

2\. Morning routine

Mornings were rough. Waking up at the break of dawn, showering before half the people in Tokyo even attempted to get up all in the name of making it to work on time. It was Hikaru’s own fault for picking an apartment across town from where he worked, but he loved his place, their place, and he didn’t want to give it up. 

The memories, the first date, first kisses. The first time they opened up each other, allowing the other to see each other in their most intimate form. Everything had happened at Hikaru’s own apartment until it had eventually became theirs. First job offers, being fired from said first job, worries about rent and making payments, even the bad memories held meaning.

So Hikaru woke up when the birds did, showering and dressing as quietly as he could to not wake Yabu up, wanting his boyfriend to sleep as long as he could before his alarms inevitably went off.

But slowly, there was a change.

The first few times it happened, Hikaru thought his half asleep mind had done it, set the coffee pot to drip out a warm brew by the time he got out of the shower. But he didn’t remember setting up the coffee the night before or opening the fridge to ready everything.

But slowly, over time, he noticed things: a little wiggle from the bed, things being moved that he remembered being in a different place before his shower. And he knew who the perpetrator was.

He kissed his boyfriend’s head, tie tied around his neck as he shrugged his suit jacket on. “Thank you,” he whispered, petting Yabu’s wild hair down.

“It’s not me,” Yabu said, words slurring together. “It’s the coffee ghost.”

“Sure,” Hikaru said, chuckling. “Get some more sleep. I’ll see you later.”

A little grumble came from the bed, oddly sounding like ‘I love you’ before Hikaru left, morning light appearing just behind the curve of the earth, warm coffee in hand.

 

3\. Doing Laundry

“Come on, Hikaru, get up. We’ve got guests coming over.”

Hikaru groaned, rolling over on the couch, trying to dig himself further into the cushions and squeezing his eyes shut. He had been in the middle of a dream, one where he was riding around on horseback, Yabu by his side, magic floating through the air. He wanted to return to that world, one filled with adventure and fighting evil side by side.

“Hikaru?”

He groaned, kicking one of his legs out to ward off impending evil. 

“I could really use your help,” Yabu said, a gentle hand prodding Hikaru’s shoulder.

“Five more minutes?” he whined.

He heard a little sigh, one of acceptance, and the gentle footsteps of Yabu walking off into the home to continue their preparations for the party they were throwing. Hikaru pictured the world he wanted to see, the gentle bend of the river, a large castle resting by its side-

Hikaru yelped when he felt something warm dropped on him, covering his entire body in its heat. He scrabbled to get up, boxers briefs, socks and shirts flying every which way.

“What are you doing?” he asked, brushing off a sock which had come to rest on his shoulder.

“Laundry,” Yabu said, already making careful stacks with his folding. “Want to help since you’re up now?”

It took a moment before Hikaru could laugh, shaking his head at his boyfriend’s antics before picking up a button up shirt to fold.

 

4\. Night in

“Yabu?” Hikaru called out, kicking off his shoes at the genkan before padding around his boyfriend’s apartment. “You almost ready? We’re supposed to be meeting everyone at six.”

His eyes scanned the kitchen, a pot of lukewarm coffee the only indication that someone touched that space. Then again, Yabu didn’t particularly enjoy cooking. His kitchen was only used when Hikaru came over and felt like cooking dinner for the two of them.

Everything was quiet, too quiet. As if there wasn’t a soul occupying the whole apartment.

“Yabu, where are you?” Hikaru asked, letting his voice get a little louder.

“’m here,” he heard, a hand popping up from the couch, and Hikaru relaxed.

He leaned over the edge, looking down at his boyfriend curled up on the couch, and he frowned. “You’re not dressed.”

“Oh, yeah,” Yabu said, propping himself up on his elbows, looking down at his pj clothed body. “Sorry. Kinda lost track of time.”

“Huh,” Hikaru said, nodding along. “Rough day at work?”

“The worst,” Yabu signed. “Everything just seemed to go wrong.” He crashed back down on the couch. “Give me five minutes, and I’ll move.”

Hikaru hummed again, circling around the couch and he plopped down on Yabu, lying across his whole body. He dug his phone out of his pocket, opening up Line as he went.

“What are you doing, you jerk?” Yabu asked smacking Hikaru’s side. “You weight a ton.”

“Not letting you move?” Hikaru said. “Aaaaaaaaaand sent. Cool. Do you still have my pjs here that I left a few months ago?”

“Ummmmm.”

Hikaru said up, drawing a hand across his chest. “Don’t tell me you threw them away.”

“Like I could,” Yabu said. “Just…trying to remember where I put them….”

“I hope you grew. I can’t fit in your clothes.”

“I’m not really getting where you’re coming from here,” Yabu said, trying to push Hikaru off of him. “We’re going out with friends-”

“No, we’re not,” Hikaru said, scooting off of his boyfriend to free him. “I cancelled. We’re staying right here on your couch, watching stupid tv shows until we laugh and maybe, maybe, I’ll let you kiss me. Might even let you touch my butt, but if you squeeze it, I’m not spending the night.”

Yabu stared at him, really examining Hikaru before his feature’s softened and he laughed. “You’re an idiot,” he said before drawing Hikaru into a hug. “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Hikaru said, hugging him back.

 

5\. Nighttime routine 

It was always at night, whenever Yabu had settled in bed, novel in hand to do a little light reading before he slept. He’d get a few pages in when he felt the bed shift, paying no attention to Hikaru finally joining him. 

He’d feel Hikaru slowly climb up his body, trying to poke his head between Yabu’s arms and his chest until Yabu finally moved them upwards, coming back down to rest his book on Hikaru’s back.

“Hi,” his boyfriend said, most intelligently.

“Hello?” Yabu said, frowning. “Hikaru?”

His smile was sweet, too sweet. “Yes?”

“If you’re wanting sex, I’m afraid I’m not-”

“Can you read to me?” Hikaru asked, not letting Yabu finish his words. “I know this is your thing you like to do but…for this book can I listen?”

“I….yeah, sure,” Yabu said. “Just this one? I’ll need help with it if my voice gets tired.”

Hikaru’s smile was impossibly bright.

Every night they’d climb into bed together, Hikaru curled by his side as Yabu read, mindlessly running a hand through his boyfriend’s hair as Hikaru listened to every word. 

 

6\. Shopping (for needs)

“Okay, but hear me out Yabu. This is great,” Hikaru said, some random contraption in his hands, swinging it around wildly as he talked. “Close your eyes and just picture it. Imagine me, alone at home, and you’re not there. I have potatoes to peel and have fifteen minutes to get them done.”

“And when exactly is that going to happen?” Yabu asked, examining a set of pots closely. He had a little bit of cash on him, but he hadn’t expected induction heating metal to be so expensive. His previous frying pan had cost him only 300 yen, and these were getting close to 1,800 yen for just one.

“I don’t know,” Hikaru said, shrugging. “But it could happen. Wait, no. I see something better.”

He ran off before Yabu could say another word, cramming the fancy potato peeler back into it’s home, weaving his way into an aisle three lanes over. 

Yabu merely rolled his eyes and continued examining the difference between two pots, knowing that the decision he made would affect their eating until they invested in a new one. Although Hikaru was particular about his cookware, he didn’t care much about shopping for it, and the responsibility to pick the correct pot fell daftly onto Yabu’s shoulders.

“What about this?” Hikaru said, holding out the box. “You plug your iPod into it and it dances along to your music. Imagine how cute it would be to walk into the kitchen and see me dancing with this.”

“I’d hope you wouldn’t be burning our dinner,” Yabu said. He picked the pot on the right. It was a little more expensive but was worth the difference in price given the research he had done prior. “Can we focus on what we need today for the new place? And get the fun things later?”

A frown curled into Hikaru’s lips. “Okay. So that means no to this too?”

Yabu deposited the frying pan into the cart before he curled his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, pulling the shorter man close. “Now, I didn’t say that. I’m sure we could have a lot of….necessary fun if I saw you dancing along.”

“Then….that’s a yes?” Hikaru asked.

Yabu ruffled his hair and pushed the cart down the aisle to where the larger pots were, letting Hikaru figure out the answer on his own. 

 

7\. Exercising 

It was a common occurrence for Hikaru to come home and find Yabu napping, on the couch, on their bed, curled up and face serene. Finding him laying on the floor, arms and legs spread wide was new.

“Are you…okay?” Hikaru asked, dropping his bags and slowly crossing the room to where Yabu was laying.

His boyfriend looked up, eyes wide and innocent as if he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “Yes? Why do you ask?”

“You’re just….not you right now,” Hikaru said, eyes trying to perceive the details his brain couldn’t understand. “And it kinda smells in here.”

“Uhhhh new air freshener?” Yabu asked.

“Not that kind of smell,” Hikaru said. “More….like sweat.”

“Oh,” Yabu said.

“I’m not mad, whatever you’re doing,” Hikaru said, crouching down next to Yabu. “More curious about what you’ve been up to since I’ve been gone.”

“I just,” Yabu said, pushing himself up to a sitting position, wincing. “I feel like I’m not worthy of you? Cause your body is hot, and I’m just….a twig.” He rubbed one of his shoulders. “So I started these workout DVDs, and they kicked my butt today.”

“You don’t have to work out for me,” Hikaru said, pulling Yabu into a hug. “You’re perfect just the way you are.” 

“Really?”

“Really, really,” Hikaru said, pulling away and smiling. “Wanna get something to eat? We can get take out?”

“Sounds perfect,” Yabu said, pulling his boyfriend in for a slow, sweet kiss.

 

8\. Wearing each others clothing

“That’s definitely my shirt,” Hikaru said, scooting into the booth after Yabu, keeping his voice low so their friends couldn’t hear him over their chattering.

“Oh,” Yabu said, looking down at the loose fitting shirt. “Is it? I didn’t notice when I did laundry earlier.”

“It’s been missing for weeks,” Hikaru said, hand sliding down Yabu’s thigh, settling on his knee.

“Has it?” Yabu said, his words almost toying with Hikaru’s slightly inebriated mind. 

“You know what you’re doing,” Hikaru whispered. 

“Do I?” Yabu said, leaning on the table, smile as innocent as every. “Maybe I just want to wear a comfortable shirt.”

“Or you want something.”

“The only thing I want,” Yabu said, pulling Hikaru close, as if they were at home instead of a public space, “is you.”

 

9\. Nursing the sick one

“You are an absolute handful,” Yabu said, running his hands down his face.

“Hmm?” Hikaru asked, mid spoonful, looking up from his claimed pot on the couch. The cool bowl resting against his stomach contrasted the fire he felt creeping across his skin.

“Ice cream isn’t a good sick person food,” Yabu said, massaging his temples. “What’s wrong with the soup I made before my shower?”

“Nothing?” Hikaru asked, trying to keep his voice even, not let the pain show. He slid the ice cream filled spoon into his mouth. “I didn’t eat it, so I wanted a snack.”

“But...why?” Yabu asked, tilting his head slightly.

“The soup….it…,” Hikaru said, trying to keep his whine to a minimum, “it was too hot. Made me feel like my body was burning.”

“Hikaru,” Yabu said, his voice softer than before. He sat next to Hikaru, massaging his shoulder. “You should have told me…it must have been difficult getting up to get your snack.”

“I didn’t want to bother you,” Hikaru spoke softly. “You already called out of work today, so I didn’t want to make you work more than you had to.”

“Sweetheart.” The bowl was taken out of Hikaru’s hands and placed on the table in front of them. “I took off of work, so I could do things like this for you. Because I know if I got sick, you would do the same for me.” Yabu curled his hands into Hikaru’s. “So tell me every little thing that bothers you. If the soup is too hot or you’re too warm or even if you want help getting to the bathroom. I want to be here for you today.”

“So,” Hikaru said, dragging out the word as long as he could. “Does that mean I can have more ice cream?”

Yabu rolled his eyes. “Anything but that.”

 

10\. Hair

“I’m telling you, this is going to be easy,” Hikaru said, putting all of the necessary items into Yabu’s hands. “Just follow the instructions, and we’ll be alright.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to a salon this time?” Yabu asked, fiddling with the bottles and packet of dye so he could read the finely printed instructions. “I don’t exactly trust myself to do this.”

“It’s fine,” Hikaru said. He stripped off his shirt and changed into a plain white one he had bought on the way home from the store. “I’ve had such bad colors before but this?” He tapped the packaging. “This is going to look so much better.”

“Which they could do at a salon,” Yabu said. “What if it turned out worse?”

“I had pink bangs for a month,” he said simply. “Nothing could be worse than that.”

His voice was soft, quiet even, as if Yabu’s words were swaddled in a fluffy blanket. “You…you really trust me with your hair, don’t you?”

Hikaru smiled. “Of course I do. So don’t worry, alright?” He pulled Yabu close, holding him tightly. “If we fuck up, I’ll go to the salon to fix it.”

Yabu’s next words weren’t quite so sweetly spoken.

“Then just go to the hair salon now!”


End file.
